


Let me be the one

by accioweasleys4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioweasleys4/pseuds/accioweasleys4
Summary: Katie Bell has been carrying a torch for her best friend since forever, though she thinks Oliver Wood is too obsessed with Quidditch to ever notice. One day after practice, Oliver realized his feelings towards Katie may be changing and he doesn't know how to deal with them. There will be some smut in later chapters. Originally posted on fanfiction.net. under accioweasleys4.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Katie Bell had joined the others in the hospital wing to check on Harry after he had fallen off his broomstick during a game of quidditch. They had been playing against the Hufflepuffs but they had won fair and square.

“He looks horrible,” Ron said. “He must have fallen at least 100 feet.”

“Well, what do you expect?” Fred asked his little brother, nudging him. “We’ll toss you off the astronomy tower and see how you’d look after that.”

“I’d be a damn better sight than him,” Harry muttered and Katie let out a breath of relief when she saw he was awake. Harry looked at their grim faces and Hermione told Harry what happened to his broomstick.

Angelina looked around. “Where’s Oliver?”

“He’s off drowning in his sorrows somewhere,” the twins replied. “We decided to let him be. We should probably go find him to make sure he really hasn’t drowned though.”

“I’ll go,” Katie said quickly, causing everybody to look at her. “He needs somebody sympathetic right now. You’ll only tease him and I’m his best friend.”

Angelina gave her a knowing look and Katie rolled her eyes. Angelina had been convinced that the two friends actually had feelings for each other. Well, Katie did. But she didn’t think he felt the same way. He was too obsessed with quidditch to ever notice her true feelings.

“Where was he at?” Katie asked the twins, and Fred was the one who gave her a look that time. “Uh, the prefects and captains bathroom. You’ll need a password to get in-“

“I know it,” Katie said quickly, realizing this was the wrong thing to say.

The twins ohhhed and Angelina nudged her. “Oh, come on,” Katie said. “It’s not like that. There’s just perks to having a quidditch captain as your best friend-“ her cheeks suddenly warmed at what she said. “I’m going now,” she said as she quickly backed out of the hospital wing to find her best friend.

Katie found him right where Fred said he was, except he was taking a bath in the huge bathtub.

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she realized Oliver was naked in the water. And then her eyes dropped to his chest and she had to draw a shaky breath. Merlin, her best friend was gorgeous. She stumbled at the thought and that caused Oliver to lift his head up and look over at her. “Katie! What are you doing here?” he quickly gathered bubbles around him and she felt warm again.

“Hi,” she said, feeling shy. She tried looking around the room instead of focusing on him.

“Come here,” Oliver said, nodding her over.

“I…don’t think that’s a good idea. I didn’t really think this through when I volunteered to make sure you were ok. You’re gorgeous, and I-“ Her heart suddenly leapt in her throat. Did she really just tell Oliver Wood he was gorgeous? He was her best friend!

Oliver’s face suddenly broke out into an amused grin. “I’m gorgeous?”

Katie crossed her arms. “Don’t get cocky. You probably know it.”

He let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, but my best friend has never called me that. That put me in a great mood.”

“Great! My work here is done then. I’ll just go.” She turned to open the door.

“Katie.” Oliver’s voice caused her to stop in her tracks and turn around. “It’s ok,” he said as he waved her over.

She took a deep breath before walking over. She could do this. This was her best friend. She sat down next to him and rolled her robe up and placed her feet in the water. He looked up at her and she ran a hand through his hair. She quickly pulled it away. “I’m sorry,” she said and he reached for her hand.

“Katie,” Oliver said softly. “You’re my best friend. What’s up?”

His brown eyes looked up at hers and she took a deep breath before answering him. “Fred said you were drowning your sorrows. I just…wanted to…be the one to make you feel better.” Her cheeks flushed as she realized this was the first time she ever came close to admitting her feelings for Oliver. She hoped he would catch it but he just gave her a confused look and sighed.

“I’m a terrible captain,” he said quietly, shaking his head. “Harry shouldn’t have gotten hurt. It’s my fault for not knowing what was going on with my own teammate.”

“He was a hundred feet in the air,” Katie said. “You didn’t personally invite the dementors. This wasn’t your fault at all.” She suddenly leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, forgetting about her feelings about being nervous around him.

“I’m not a terrible captain?” Oliver asked, looking up at her suddenly.

She hugged him again. “You’re the best captain ever,” she promised. His hand suddenly was over hers, causing her to look down.

Her heart leaped when he grinned at her again. “And do you really think I’m gorgeous?”

Katie rolled her eyes and splashed kicked him. “I think you’re feeling better,” she said, shoving him lightly. “You should try to relax though. Maybe we should get some cake from the kitchens,” she said, lighting up at the word cake. She had a bit of a sweet tooth.

“All right,” Oliver said and Katie turned around to give him privacy to get ready.

After he was dressed, she turned around and he pulled her in for a hug. She relaxed and closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She wished she could tell him how she felt, but now wasn’t the time. He softly kissed her forehead and Katie could feel her cheeks turning red.

“Thanks,” Oliver said as he held the door open for her.

Oh, merlin. She was in big trouble now, Katie thought to herself as they headed towards the kitchens.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Oliver realized his feelings towards his best friend started to change.

Oliver Wood blew his whistle at the end of the last practice before Christmas holidays, feeling pleased with how well it had gone, despite the fact that Harry Potter didn’t have his own broomstick anymore.

He had given Harry a broomstick magazine to look over during Christmas break and Harry said thanks halfheartedly as he joined his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Oliver’s looked around to make sure all of his teammates were off the field and his eyes suddenly got distracted by movement and he found Katie Bell. She was still flying in the air even though everybody else was leaving the pitch, including Harry. He crossed his arms and watched her with a smile on his face.

The girl had always been a natural at flying, and it was one of the reasons why they were best friends. He loved her enthusiasm, but it was snowing and he didn’t want one of his best players getting sick for being out in the cold for too long. Practice had already been a short, light conditioning practice that lasted a couple of hours.

He laughed and shook his head. “Katie! Practice ended ten minutes ago. It’s snowing, silly girl.”

Katie looked back at him and gave him a sad look. “But I love flying in the snow, Oliver!”

He shook his head again in exasperation. “I admire your efforts at being willing to fly in all weather conditions, but despite what they say I don’t drive my players to the ground… or my best friend. It’s been a few hours. I don’t want you to get frostbite.”

Katie flew another lap around the pitch before she landed right next to him. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her excited expression on her face. “You’re such a kill joy, Oliver,” Katie said as she playfully nudged him.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said in a mock serious tone, causing the two of them to laugh together. Oliver liked this feeling. This feeling of how free he felt with her. There was nobody else who understood him like she did.

Lately that made things complicated. He couldn’t put his finger on how he felt about his friend lately. He still thought of her as a best friend, obviously...but lately…it seemed a bit more. Especially when she called him gorgeous the day of their last match. The thought still brought a grin to his face. He didn’t realize he was grinning at her until she placed her hands on her hips.

“What? Do I have something in my hair?” She ran a hand in her hair and touched her face.

Oliver shook his head and tried to look serious, but he failed. “No, nothing’s wrong with you. You’re perfect.”

He didn’t mean to say those few words he had been thinking. He could tell she heard them based on how her cheeks flushed red. Oliver couldn’t help grinning again. He loved it when she blushed.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Katie said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Oliver met her eyes purposefully. “Like what?” he challenged, teasing her.

“Ugh,” Katie said as she threw her hands up in the air. She reached down and threw some snow at him.

“Hey!” Oliver said as he tried ducking, but it was too late. Snow had gotten in his face and he spat some out of his mouth.

Katie giggled and it was his turn to narrow his eyes at her. “Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?”

Before another word was said, he scooped up some snow and threw it at her. Katie’s reflexes caused her to quickly duck and she took off running. Oliver ran after her as they both continued laughing and he easily caught up to her a few minutes later and caught hold of her hand.

He had meant to spin her into an embrace, but the movement caused Katie to twist awkwardly and she fell to the ground. Her off balanced movement caused him to fall and land on top of her.

She winced when he landed on her, though he tried to catch himself so his full weight wouldn’t be a huge physical blow to her. Their eyes met when she opened hers again. His heart leaped as he felt a sudden magnetic pull to her. A moment later she winced again and started reaching for her foot. "Ow," she muttered quietly. Oliver's face fell because he knew she was trying to hid her pain and he scrambled to get off her.

“I’m so sorry,” he said as he checked her over. “Are you ok?” He reached a hand out to help her stand, but she only managed to get to a sitting position before she winced again and shook her head. Her hand went to her foot that she had grabbed at first.

“My ankle…it went down wrong. I need a minute.” She took a deep breath and shut her eyes and Oliver rushed to check on it, feeling even worse about the whole thing.

“Can you move it?” he asked as he rolled her pant leg up to get a look.

Katie tried to move it side to side, but Oliver was quick to her side again. “Don’t try rushing yourself.”

“It’s not broken. Just a sprain I think,” she said as she slowly tried standing up once again. She placed a hand on his shoulder to balance herself again.

He grabbed her hand and helped her slowly stand. He knew she was going to continue being stubborn if he hadn’t tried to help her.

“Can you walk?” he asked her, and she nodded.

“Yeah,” she said as she managed to walk a few feeble steps ahead of him.

Oliver frowned and shook his head. The effort wasn’t good enough, he couldn’t stand the thought of his best friend being in pain because of him. He dashed forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and she placed an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him.

“Some best friend I am,” Oliver muttered, shaking his head at himself.

Katie sighed as she looked at him. “Ollie…we were playing around like we always do. This isn’t your fault.”

Oliver let out a breath. “Yeah, this one kind of is. I was trying to…pull you into a hug. That’s what caused you to fall.”

She shook her head. “There was ice, that was what made me get so off balanced. You know I can be very clumsy too. It’s not broken. I promise.” She walked ahead slowly, and he darted forward and reached for her hand.

“I’m still going to help you to the castle.”

Katie looked like she was about to say something, but then she sighed and nodded.

They had finally reached the hospital wing about twenty minutes later, and Oliver suddenly thought of something before they left each other. “Hey… are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” He asked her curiously.

Katie gave him a funny look. “Of course. We always go with Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he nodded nonchalantly. He had forgotten for a moment that they did that each time there was a trip. “Right, right.”

She gave him another look, but this time it was curious. “Why did you want to know?”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t a guy just want a reason to see his best friend?”

She was quiet for a moment before answering. “Yeah… I should go inside to get this ankle checked out.”

Oliver nodded. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked and Katie rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m fine.” She nudged him playfully. “Quit worrying. We’re right here already. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave him a smile and Oliver’s eyes lit up at the thought.

“Tomorrow,” he said happily. Katie laughed and shook her head as she wandered off. Oliver knew she had told him she was fine, but he still couldn’t help but watch her until Madam Pomfrey began fusing over her. He couldn’t help but feeling concerned since the fall had been his fault. And there was definitely something more than just being concerned for his best friend…

He didn’t realize he was still staring at her until she caught his eyes from across the room and gave him a wave. His eyes widened and he started walking toward the common room. She had made it clear she didn’t want his help after he dropped her off the hospital wing and he needed a moment to figure out just what these confusing feelings were.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older Gryffindor team members meet up in Hogsmeade before Christmas and Katie decides she wants Oliver to know her feelings towards him.

Katie half expected Oliver to still be hanging around the hospital wing because of how protective of her he usually was, but she frowned when she didn’t see him anywhere nearby. She didn’t know what had caused him to leave without saying goodbye, and that was unusual for him.

A checkup hadn’t really been necessary for her foot after all. Katie had guessed right that it was a sprain and Madam Pomfrey gave her a lecture about rough housing in the snow when there was ice. Katie didn’t bother listening since she knew that habit would never be broken. She had always been a bit of a tomboy and her closest friends were guys as well. Accidents were sometimes part of the territory.

She just had to ice it for the next few nights, but otherwise Katie was glad she could still go about her normal activities. By the time she reached the common room, it was nearly bedtime and she frowned when she didn’t see Oliver in the room. She saw Harry with his friends and asked him where Oliver went, but Harry said she hadn’t seen him since practice. She thanked him before she decided to go to bed early.

Katie was one of the first ones to wake up the next morning and she was halfway through getting ready for Hogsmeade when Angelina and Alicia finally joined her. “You two were up late last night,” Katie said as she applied some lip gloss on.

Angelina smiled dreamily. “Fred asked me to go for a walk with him.”

“George and I went to the kitchens,” Alicia responded, wearing the same smile.

Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she muttered a spell that curled her hair.

Angelina suddenly appeared at her side. “You look nice today,” she said skeptically.

“Are you wearing lip gloss?” Alicia asked incredulously.

“And… you’re curling your hair?”

“It’s Christmas time. I always dress up for our Hogsmeade Christmas trip. It’s tradition for us.”

“Uh, huh,” Angelina said as she continued looking at her skeptically.

“Where were you yesterday after practice?” Alicia demanded.

Katie sighed. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. “With Oliver,” she said casually as she put some mascara on. She hoped her friends couldn’t tell that her heart had started racing when she said his name. Merlin, she was more in trouble since yesterday’s event and nothing had happened between them.

Except there was the moment where she fell and Oliver had somehow followed and the look he had given her when their eyes met when he was on top of her still managed to make her breathless and her insides melt. She had wished that moment had lasted longer before the pain in her ankle forced her to wince and look away.

“You’re putting mascara on. You NEVER put mascara on, not even for Christmas. Did something happen?” Angelina demanded.

She immediately started shaking her head to deny their comments like usual. “No, definitely not,” Katie said, but then she placed her make up down and covered her face with her hands so they wouldn’t see how red her face was.

“I like him,” Katie murmured with her face still covered. The girls were still silent so she turned around finally to see them giving each other sly looks.

“We know,” they said teasingly.

Katie groaned as she buried her face into her hands again. “I’ve been in so much trouble since I saw him shirtless. He’s gorgeous, and I can’t think clearly around him…every time I’m near him…”

“Hang on. When did you see him shirtless?” Alicia demanded. 

“When I went to see him after the match when Harry fell off his broom,” Katie managed to breathe out.

“Gotcha,” Alicia said, wearing a grin.

“And last night we were just messing around like we always do,” Katie said.

Both girls wore grins at this comment and Katie sighed. “It wasn’t romantic,” she said quickly. “We were just playing around in the snow like we always do after practice. At one point I ran away from him and he caught my hand and spun me towards him. My foot turned the wrong way because he never attempted to hold my hand before. It caught me off guard and I fell because of my foot and he did too…”

Katie took a deep breath before she looked at her friends. “It wasn’t a romantic moment. But he…was on top of me. And the look he gave me….” She let out a shaky breath and covered her face and smiled.

“How did he look at you?” Angelina asked her.

“It was the kind that took my breath away…the moment didn’t last long at all because my ankle was in pain. It was just sprained. But it’s still the kind of look that’s going to have me in so much trouble. He’s never looked at me like that before.”

“Because he’s never been on top of you before,” Alicia said teasingly, eyes sparkling.

Katie shook her head. “I don’t know what to do now. I thought my crush was one sided. There had been moments sometimes, but never a moment where everything escalated and made me breathless. I thought he felt the same, but he was stubborn about helping me to the hospital wing. And then he deserted me without saying goodbye. But he did ask me about Hogsmeade.”

“He likes you,” Angelina said immediately.

“He wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye,” Katie said.

“He gives you a look that was probably off the charts with chemistry when he was on top of you…he left without saying goodbye probably because he was confused by all that. Trust me, Oliver Wood likes you,” Angelina repeated.

Katie let out a shaky breath. “I still have no idea how to act with him today. I don’t know why he affects me so much.”

“Because you like him,” Alicia sang out and Katie sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I think it is good you’re dressing up,” Angelina said.

“It’s not over the top?” Katie asked, looking down at her outfit. She had chosen to be comfortable with a red sweater and black jeans and boots along with her coat.

“Not at all,” Angelina said.

**

Katie had gone to the Great Hall and she frowned when she still didn’t see Oliver anywhere. She walked over to the Weasley twins when she saw them heading out. “Hey, have you seen Ollie? Oliver,” she said quickly, knowing that Oliver didn’t really like anybody but her calling him that nickname.

Both twins smirked at her slip up. “No…haven’t seen him. We have some business to do before Hogsmeade though, so we’ll catch you there.”

George turned around before they started walking out. “I recommend the horse sleighs today. It’s a bit icy out there.”

Katie frowned and gave him a look. “What do you know?” she asked, thinking that the word icy was too much of a coincidence.

“Who said I knew anything?” George said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Time is galleons,” Fred said as he pushed his twin out the doorway.

Awhile later, everybody that was allowed to go to Hogsmeade started pouring outside. There were two different ways to get to Hogsmeade in the snow, either by foot or by horse and carriage and Katie got in a carriage by herself. She had planned on taking that today after yesterday’s accident.

She had just finished making sure the blanket was covering her as the sleigh started when sudden movement caught the corner of her eye. Oliver had effortlessly jumped into the sleigh while it was moving, causing Katie to squeal and jump. “OLIVER!” She yelled his name as she pushed him lightly.

“You could have hurt yourself, what were you thinking?” She scolded as she pushed his hat down past his eyes.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Oliver said with a smirk as he fixed his hat again.

His words caused Katie to pause before she scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. “Are you ok? Nobody had seen you since practice last night.”

He threw her a smile. “Never better,” he said brightly. “Besides, I should be asking you that question. You’re the one that was hurt yesterday.”

“You left without saying goodbye,” Katie said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged and looked at her finally. “Are you ok?” he asked her quietly.

“I’m fine, it was just a sprain,” Katie said as she gave him a weird look as he continued to smile at her. “What?” she asked him skeptically.

“You look pretty today,” Oliver said as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, causing her to blush and look away.

Ollie was definitely acting weird. He was sitting now straight with a smile on his face and Katie wished she could read his mind right then.

Katie continued studying her best friend, frowning. “Oliver,” she said as she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are we...” His eyes suddenly met hers, causing her to remember yesterday’s moment. Okay? She had wanted to ask before she became speechless.

“Are we….what?” Oliver asked her quietly.

“Nothing,” Katie muttered, looking away.

Oliver caught her attention by nudging her playfully after a few moments. “We’re ok,” he muttered softly.

Katie’s eyes widened. So there had been a moment between them yesterday. She didn’t imagine it at all. Before she could say another word, the carriages stopped and she looked up and saw they arrived. Oliver got out first and Katie followed after him. He held out a hand and she hesitated.

“It’s icy,” Oliver said. “I didn’t want you to fall again.”

Katie’s eyes met his for a second before she took his hand. She didn’t want a repeat of yesterday after all. “Thanks,” she said. “You’re welcome,” Oliver said softly. She realized she had held his hand a bit longer than necessary and quickly let go.

“I think we were meeting everybody at Three Broomsticks,” Katie said as she started walking forward.

“Sounds like a date,” Oliver said, causing Katie to whip her head sideways quickly. She had just caught him widening his eyes at himself. “I mean… uh…it sounds good. It’s cold out here. We should get inside.”

She continued studying her friend before she looked down, smiling. She decided she liked seeing Oliver squirm.

“What?” Oliver said, giving her a curious look.

Katie shook her head as her grin grew. “Nothing…it’s…nothing.”

They managed to make it inside of Three Broomsticks, but Katie didn’t see their friends anywhere. Oliver had spotted an empty booth and stood to the side to let her sit down first and he sat next to her, causing her eyes widen in surprise again. “It’s just so I won’t have to get out when the others come,” Oliver said and Katie nodded.

“It’s weird that they aren’t here first,” Katie said, frowning as she took her coat off.

“I don’t mind,” Oliver muttered quietly, causing her to look at him again. The look he was giving her was similar to the one he had given her yesterday. She scooted closer and met his gaze purposefully. “Me either,” she said softly. She saw his eyes land on her lips and Katie held her breath as she continued feeling drawn to him.

He had just moved closer another inch when Fred and George suddenly appeared with Angelina and Alicia. “Hey guys!”

Katie and Oliver both jumped and quickly sprang apart. “Hi,” Katie said looking up briefly at the other four, avoiding looking at Oliver.

“I see you two made yourselves comfortable,” Fred said, grinning.

“Uh…” Oliver glanced at Katie for a second before looking down

“I-“ Katie had no idea what she was going to say. “I…we didn’t want all the good tables to be taken,” she managed to say.

Oliver gave her a grateful smile and nodded his confirmation. “Yeah, it’s Christmas. You know how crowded it gets at Christmas time.”

Katie definitely needed a break from this suddenly awkward tension and the silence that fell in the group. “I’m going to get a butterbeer…anybody else want anything?”

“I’ll get it!” Oliver said, leaping up enthusiastically.

“It’s all right, I can get it,” Katie said as she tried to stand up.

Oliver shook his head. “I insist. A lady should never have to pay for her own drink.” He beamed at everybody and headed towards the counter to get their drinks.

Katie didn’t care that there were now witnesses to this particular scene. She placed her head in her hands and let out a soft groan.

“You ok, Katie?” George asked, kicking her foot lightly.

She shook her head and looked up to see that the others had gone to the counter also to order drinks. She looked back at him and wondered if she could trust him with what was going on.

“No…it’s Oliver… I just…it’s just _Ollie_.” Katie didn’t care about making the slip up that time. She couldn’t quite put her thoughts into words with George as easily as she did with Angelina and Alicia that morning but her voice trailed off just in time when Oliver came back first with their butterbeers and he placed hers in front of her.

Katie thanked him and gave George a look and he just tossed her a wink her way before the others appeared.

She remained quiet during the conversation and only gave a few nods when necessary. She noticed that Oliver’s leg had brushed past hers by accident twice, and she moved away slightly, unsure how to act. The third time she left her leg there and met his eyes briefly. She finally decided to pluck up the courage and slowly placed her hand on his thigh.

He didn’t move away at her touch. A few moments later his thumb brushed past hers and then… he was finally holding her hand.

Katie casted a shy sideways look, but Oliver was still chatting away about Quidditch with the twins. She closed the gap between them and squeezed his hand. Their eyes met for a moment and Katie turned her head so he wouldn’t see her blushing. Her heart danced when she noticed he still didn’t let go of her hand.

After a while, Fred and George stood up. “Well, it’s time for us to go to Zonko’s. Anybody care to join us?” George asked, looking at Angelina and Alicia. The other two girls stood up and looked at Katie and Oliver expectedly. Katie had let go of Oliver’s hand by this point, but she hadn’t wanted to leave.

“I’m going to go for a walk,” Oliver said, standing up.

“I’m just…going to go,” Katie muttered as she slid out of the booth. “I forgot there was some homework I had to do.” She brushed past everybody and walked out of Three Broomsticks and let out a sigh of relief when she was outside.

She had started walking towards the school when Oliver caught up with her moments later. “Katie, wait!” He grabbed hold of her hand and Katie couldn’t help but stop in her tracks to look at him.

He ran a hand through his hair. “I uh…wanted to actually go for a walk with you,” he said, causing Katie to give him a look.

“Oh,” she said as she started blushing again, scolding herself.

“You want to go somewhere a bit quieter?” Oliver asked quietly as he took a step forward.

Katie glanced around and nodded in relief. Maybe she’d be able to think clearly once there weren’t many people nearby. Oliver beamed at her and started heading towards the school again.

Katie frowned when she saw they had reached the Quidditch pitch. “Why are we here?” she asked as he led her inside.

“I always do my best thinking here,” Oliver said as he held a door open for her.

He finally sat down in the middle of the field and patted the ground next to him and Katie sat down as well.

He finally reached for her hand again and Katie shyly moved closer to him. They both chuckled softly and looked away.

Katie’s heart continued dancing in her chest, but she knew they had to talk about this. She looked back at him again. “So…” Her heart stilled when Oliver looked at her again and suddenly rested a hand against her face.

“Can I…kiss you?” Oliver muttered as his other hand wrapped around her waist.

Katie let out a nervous chuckle. “Wow…cutting right to the chase,” she teased softly.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, looking sheepish. “I just... I’m not thinking straight around you, and…”

His words were cut off when Katie kissed his cheek softly.

“Is that a yes?” Oliver asked softly, causing Katie to laugh softly as she drew herself closer to him. “If you know what’s good for you,” she muttered.

Oliver closed the gap between them and slowly lowered his head until his lips met hers and softly kissed her.

Katie’s heart started dancing again as she tried focusing on their first kiss. His touch was electrifying. She returned the kiss and pressed against him as she let her hands explore his sides. The kiss was soft and sweet at first and they paused to look at each other.

A moment later his lips were on hers again and it suddenly became urgent. She could feel his tongue press against her lips and she allowed the kiss to deepen.

She pushed Oliver down into the snow until she was laying on top of him and the kiss didn’t break then. Oliver’s hands slipped inside her coat and suddenly landed on top of her bra and Katie shivered at his touch. They continued kissing for several long moments and his hands continued roaming until Oliver pulled away from her.

“I’m sorry,” he said, opening his eyes, sitting up quickly.

“It’s ok,” Katie muttered softly breathlessly.

Oliver shook his head. “No, that wasn’t proper at all. We shouldn’t have done that stuff in the middle of the opening where anybody could see. I didn’t come here with…those intentions. I got carried away.” He uncharacteristically covered his head with his hands.

Katie scooted closer to him and pulled his hands away and looked him in the eyes. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do.”

“But you were pressured,” Oliver said, looking away.

“No,” Katie said as she placed a hand on his cheek to look into his eyes again.

“We shouldn’t have gone that far with our first kiss. We haven’t even had a first date yet. I let things get carried away,” Oliver said again.

Katie sighed and looked at him. “It’s not like we slept with each other during the first kiss. It’s fine…because it was with you. It was more than fine. It was amazing,” she said.

He turned her head and gave her a curious look and a small smile played on his lips. “It was amazing?” He asked as the grin reached his eyes.

Katie wordlessly gave him a knowing look as she squeezed his hand. “I like you, Oliver,” she said quickly. “You didn’t get carried away. Believe me, I would have said no if you took it too far. I have said no before,” she said, shaking her head as she remembered her encounter with Roger Davis.

Oliver’s eyes flashed at this. “Whose arse do I need to kick?” he said as he started to stand up.

Katie sighed and pulled him back down. “Ollie…”

He looked down at her and his expression softened. “I like you too…” he lowered his head to look into her eyes directly. “As more than a friend.”

A beam broke across Katie’s face. “Really? I had no idea after the stuff you just did.” She nudged him playfully, causing Oliver to blush and let out a soft laugh.

He wrapped an arm around her waist again and pulled her closer and kissed her forehead softly. “I still think that wasn’t honoring you. I brought you here because I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. And ask you to come home with me for Christmas. Mum said it was ok last night when I asked her.”

It was Katie’s turn for her face to soften at his words. “So that’s why you disappeared to last night. You want me to come home with you for Christmas?” Katie fell against him and gave him a tight hug and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him again, grinning. “Meeting the parents isn’t rushing things?”

Oliver laughed softly. “I’ve been talking about you with my family for years. Plus I didn’t want to spend a few weeks away from you.”

“You’ll be spending more than a few weeks away from me when you graduate in the spring,” Katie pointed out. “And we spent summers without each other too.”

“This is different,” Oliver insisted. “This is my last year here. That’s why I don’t want to be apart from you just yet,” Oliver said, squeezing her hand. “You haven’t answered either of my questions yet.”

“Yes, I will go with you to your parents’ house. I just need to let my parents know,” Katie said as a secret smile played on her lips.

Oliver waited a moment before waving his hands in the air as if prompting her to continue. “And…”

Katie pretended to give him a confused look. “And…what?” She knew what he was waiting for, she just wanted to hear him ask her again after crushing on him for as long as she had known him.

He sighed in exasperation. “And…will you be my girlfriend?”

Katie’s eyes danced as drew herself closer to him. “If that means there’s more kissing in the future.” Her voice trailed off as she softly kissed his lips. She wasn’t expecting Oliver to kiss her back after his anxiety moments ago, but he did and she couldn’t help moaning softly as the kiss quickly deepened again. Merlin, he was an excellent kisser, Katie thought to herself as she pulled away with a shaky breath.

He gave her a cheeky grin. “I can guarantee there will be lots more kissing in the future,” he promised in a husky voice.

Katie pretended to consider her options. “Well in that case…yes, Oliver. I’ll be your girlfriend.”

He beamed as he gave her a sideways hug. They stood up and he brushed some snow off her and handed her coat. “We should…keep things slow,” he said.

Katie looked back at him with an innocent expression. “Slow…” She walked towards the school backwards with a playful laugh. “Right!” She threw a wink at him. 

Oliver looked up at the sky and shook his head before he chased after her. “I’m going to be in so much trouble with you, aren’t I, Bell?”

She giggled as she wrapped her hand in his and they continued walking towards the school. “You have no idea, Wood.”

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is long and it does get a little steamy so feel free to skim through that scene. It's actually a brand new chapter that wasn't published on Fanfiction.net yet. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Katie had just finished packing for the holidays a little later than usual when Angelina and Alicia appeared by her side, both wearing matching grins. She rolled her eyes at their expecting expressions they had on their faces and pretended to take her time while putting her winter gear on for the train ride.

“Well?” They both demanded to know.

She pretended to look innocent. “Well, what?”

“We’re dying to know what happened yesterday! You got back so late!” Alicia said, and Angelina nodded in confirmation.

Katie’s eyes gleamed as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” she said teasingly.

Angelina gasped. “He kissed you?!”

“Merlin, he likes cutting to the chase, doesn’t he?” Alicia asked in surprise.

Katie couldn’t help but letting out a giggle. “That’s what I said when he asked me if he could kiss me. And there was a little more than just kissing.”

Both girls started protesting at that, but Katie shook off their concerns. “It wasn’t anything unwanted. And we didn’t get very…far.”

She locked eyes with them meaningfully before she shyly blushed and looked away for a second.

“Well, good!” Angelina said. “You shouldn’t do any of that stuff before a first date anyway.”

“Oliver was a perfect gentlemen. He was all about honorable intentions after.” Katie said.

Angelina lowered her head to look in her eyes. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Yes, _mother_ ,” Katie said, rolling her eyes at her friend. “We just got a little carried away. It was hard not to, he’s such a great kisser.”

“Look at you, finally getting some action,” Alicia said teasingly, side hugging her. “I do agree with Angelina though. Don’t let Oliver pressure you into anything.”

“I won’t,” Katie said. “Besides, I have three more years of Hogwarts and he’s going into the Quidditch league in the fall. I can’t have a kid now. There’s plenty of time for that in the future.” She reached for her trunk.

Angelina suddenly gave her a hug also. “Good, definitely keep thinking those thoughts. Don’t let another part of his body take over. You two may be best friends, but he’s still a seventeen year old guy. I’ve dated one of those. They can tell you anything you want to hear.”

Katie’s face turned red at those words. “Honestly, Ollie’s not like that. He…did ask me to go home with him for Christmas though.”

Both girls exchanged glances. “Yeah, we figured that would happen,” Alicia said.

“You guys are sitting with us on the train ride so we can observe his intentions,” Angelina said, causing Katie to sigh as they walked out the door.

“What seventeen year old guy did you go out with?” Katie asked her friend.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m with Fred now,” Angelina said as she grinned down at the common room.

They walked into the common room and saw the guys were waiting for them by the door. Katie’s eyes lit up when she saw Oliver smiling in her direction. She quickly walked over to him and gave him a quick tight hug.

“Did your parents say ok about you spending the holidays with me?” he asked, returning her hug.

Katie grinned and nodded. His eyes sparkled before he glanced around at the others and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. He suddenly reached for her trunk and bags. “I’ve got this,” he said.

“It’s ok,” Katie started to say, but caught Angelina and Alicia shaking their heads. _Let him help_ , Angelina mouthed. Katie sighed. Apparently there were rules she didn’t know about when it came to dating.

“You guys are _so_ in love,” Alicia muttered under her breath as they started walking past her.

She narrowed her eyes at her friend but caught up to Oliver, who was already outside the common room, waiting for her. “Thanks,” she said as he playfully nudged her and they fell in step and fell into an easy conversation with the others.

They quickly boarded the train and Katie went into the usual compartment she sat in with the girls and to her surprise, Oliver followed suit. He sat with them sometimes during their journeys, but never sat close next to her. The others were still getting situated in their seats when he gave her one of those sideways secretive smiles and casually slipped his hand around hers. Katie couldn’t help but pressing a soft, quick kiss against his lips.

The kiss lasted a little longer than she intended because she didn’t expect Oliver to kiss her back quite so passionately in front of everybody and she got more into it than she should have with people around. Even with their first snogging session out of the way, she still couldn’t get enough. Everybody in the compartment finally started making cat calling noises, including Angelina and Alicia and that caused Oliver to grin against her lips and pulled away.

“Oy, love birds! Try to keep your lips to yourselves this train ride, ok? We know you’re a couple now.” Fred and George said together.

Katie and Oliver’s eyes met and they ducked their heads in embarrassment. “Sorry,” Oliver said quickly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Katie said breathlessly as they sat back. “I thought you weren’t into PDA,” Katie whispered as their heads bent close.

“I got caught up in the moment. Sorry. Will behave from here on out,” Oliver whispered. He tossed her a wink and she threw her head back and let out a laugh. Nobody seemed to notice that they were holding hands still and she squeezed his. Her heart danced when he squeezed hers back and didn’t pull away.

She glanced over at her two friends with a huge grin and saw they were already both giving her smiles back.

“I think you will be ok,” Angelina muttered as the train started leaving the station.

“We’ll see,” Katie whispered back, smiling to herself. Her best friends definitely didn’t know what it was liked to be so thoroughly snogged by Oliver Wood, but she was glad she had him. She started up a conversation about plans for the holiday and the girl’s plans with their families made her suddenly miss her parents. She grew quiet they had finally arrived in London.

Oliver suddenly nudged her shoulder moments later. “You ok?” he asked her quietly.

“Yeah,” Katie said as she smiled reassuringly at him. “I was just thinking of my parents. Christmas was always their favorite time of the year.”

His face softened when they stood up. “You can still go spend vacation with them. We’re just arriving in London,” he said and Katie shook her head.

“Not a chance. You’re stuck with me for the holidays,” she said as she playfully tugged his hat down.

Oliver rolled his eyes and tickled her sides and Katie squirmed, trying to get away.

“Ugh, could you two stop being cute for five minutes?” Fred asked as pretending to be sick.

Katie laughed as she gave the Weasley twins a quick hug good bye when they walked on the platform.

Their friends finally left and Oliver looked at Katie. “And the fun begins,” he said teasingly.

She looked around and didn’t see anybody at King’s Cross waiting around. “Er, are your parents picking us up?” she asked quietly.

Oliver blinked. “Oh, merlin. No, I thought you wouldn’t mind a little bit of side apparition,” he said. “I’m seventeen, so it should be fine.”

“Oh, ok,” Katie said, nodding.

They stepped close toward each other and kept a hand on their belongings and grabbed the other hands. “Ready?” Oliver asked, looking at her.

“Yeah,” Katie said, wishing she didn’t feel nervous about apparating the first time.

As if sensing her emotions, he placed a kiss on her forehead softly. “Trust me,” he said and she nodded. “Always,” she said, managing a small smile.

* * *

She closed her eyes and didn’t let go of his hand. When she opened them, she saw they had arrived in a country side neighborhood and Oliver started to lead her inside his two story house. “It’s beautiful,” Katie commented as she looked around.

Oliver smiled. “Thanks. I’ve been here all my life.”

Katie looked at him and smiled. She liked knowing that this was where he grew up and he was showing it to her.

“I want to apologize ahead of time for what my parents might say or do. I’m their only child,” Oliver explained before he opened the door.

She rolled her eyes. “Relax, Ollie. It’ll be fine,” she said as she reached up and stole his hat. Oliver glared at her and went to grab it, but she hid it behind her back and before he could grab it his parents appeared at the door.

“Mr. and Mrs. Wood! Hello!” Katie said brightly, nudging Oliver.

Oliver glared at her again before he led the way inside with their trunks. “Mom, dad. This is Katie Bell. My girlfriend.”

“Katie! How lovely to meet you. We’ve heard so much about you,” Oliver’s mum said, ushering her inside. “Would you like some tea? Oh, don’t worry about your stuff. Oliver can take your things to the guest room for you, won’t you dear? Come sit down! Take your coat off. Do you like roast?”

“I love roast,” Katie said as she gave Oliver a questioning look. She thought Oliver’s mum would be cold towards her, but she was warm and bubbly. She decided she liked her immediately.

Oliver blinked at his mother’s sudden appearance and reaction to meeting his girlfriend. He had only brought one girl home before and she didn’t like her one bit. He could only shrug at Katie’s questioning gaze.

“I’ll just pretend I’m not here then,” Oliver called after them as they disappeared into the den. Katie looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a big grin and wink before sitting down on a couch. Oliver’s mum immediately started talking to Katie like they had known each other for years.

* * *

Christmas Day came and went and Katie had given Oliver a new pair of Quidditch gloves and received a very enthusiastic hug from him and he gave her a locket necklace which she hadn’t taken off since he put it on her.

They had promised to go on a few dates finally since they still never managed to go on one, despite constantly spending time together.

Katie had planned the first one and she was keeping it a surprise from Oliver. She had stumbled on their location one day when she was taking a walk by herself and knew he would love it.

Oliver wasn’t being the best sport about surprises though, especially when Katie had blindfolded him. He grumbled when she managed to catch him off guard. “Is this really necessary, Katie?” He asked, sighing. “I can’t see a thing.”

She waved her hand in front of his face just to make sure those words were true, and she stepped back and grinned. “That’s the point of you wearing the blindfold. I want you to be surprised.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and he smiled, despite being blindfolded. “I promise I won’t make you break a leg or anything.”

“Ugh, why would you say that? I wasn’t even thinking about anything like that! Katie, are you sure this is a good idea? I’ll still be surprised without this stupid thing on. You know I hate surprises.”

She giggled as she took his hand. “Relax, Ollie. You can get me back later,” she teased.

Katie bit her lip nervously but they started tracking through the snow. She accidentally caused him to run into a tree and Oliver grumbled at that, but after a quick hug and apologies, he let her continue their journey forward.

Katie beamed when they reached their destination and took off the blindfold. Oliver blinked and looked around, and Katie danced in her spot as people walked around them. “Uh, where are we?”

“It’s a winter carnival!” Katie bounced up and down on her toes especially when she saw the carnival had added a Ferris wheel.

“A… what?” He glanced around, looking confused.

“It’s a Muggle thing,” Katie said. “I have some Muggle friends back home that loves going to these things, there’s one at the end of the summer too.” She paused and squeezed his hand. “I wanted to show you a little bit of my traditions.”

His gaze softened when he met her eyes. “All right. Let’s go check out this…winter carnival thing.”

Katie’s eyes danced and she quickly showed him around and explained what each game was, though Oliver actually stopped to play a few.

They stopped at a booth where they took turns trying to break jar glasses. Oliver won her a small teddy bear and they stopped by a basketball hoop where Katie expertly made every shot, and Oliver couldn’t help but feel proud of her Quidditch scoring skills coming to use when she won. She got a hat and immediately placed it on his head and he gave her a sideways hug.

They went ice skating next and Katie spent a few minutes teaching him how to do it before he caught on and started skating around the rink expertly. Katie couldn’t help but watch with a smile. After he looped around her he grabbed hold of her hand.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, pulling her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Katie smiled as she returned the hug and rested her head on his shoulder. A moment later her eyes lit up. “Race you a couple of laps!” She said as she started skating forward at full speed.

Oliver’s eyes widened at the sudden change of events, but he was far too used to Katie’s competitive streak to be too surprised.

“Loser buys hot chocolate!” he said as he passed her.

She threw her head back and laughed and just increased her speed until she caught up to him. Oliver still won. She couldn’t believe he was a natural at this.

They stopped by at the hot chocolate stand and Katie paid for the beverages even though Oliver insisted on paying anyway. “I’m not going to let you pay for everything,” Katie said as she nudged his money away.

They were passing the Ferris wheel when Oliver stopped them and paid for them to ride. Katie’s eyes lit up and she immediately rested her head on his chest and he grinned down at her.

“I think this is my favorite ride,” Oliver muttered, causing her to beam up at him.

“Why is that?” She asked teasingly.

“We’re miles up from everybody. There’s the view. Plus I get to hold you like this,” he said and she giggled. He grinned at her. “I can also kiss you…”

Katie’s eyes lit up as she moved her head closer to his. “This is my favorite ride too,” she muttered softly before he kissed her softly and sweetly. They only kissed for a few moments before she snuggled into him.

* * *

Oliver and Katie finally had a night alone together before they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts. Oliver had cooked her dinner and she had baked cookies and they were both on a bit of a sugar rush after eating almost all of them. 

She had begged him to see his room and they decided to stay up later that night. Despite her staying there for two weeks, they had avoided spending time in his bedroom until then.

Oliver sprawled out on the floor and Katie was on his bed as she quietly ran her hands through his hair. She kept looking around his room. It was covered in Quidditch posters, which was typical for him. There was also a book case that had a shelf of photos.

Katie was pleased to see there was one of the Gryffindor team and then one of her and Oliver caught in a hug after they won a match. _Colin must’ve taken those._ _This is where Oliver Wood sleeps_ , she thought. _This is where he grew up._

“My parents love you,” Oliver said, looking up at her with a proud smile.

Katie playfully tossed her hair over her shoulders. “What can I say? I’m like the parent whisperer,” she said as she moved so her head was closer to him.

“They hated my last girlfriend.”

Katie scowled at the mention of the seventh year Ravenclaw Oliver had previously dated. “Well, I never liked her either,” she said.

Oliver chuckled and suddenly lifted his arms up and wrapped his arms around her. “What are you doing up there? You should come here,” he said as a finger traced her arm.

She mock pouted. “But I’m comfortable up here.”

“I’m comfortable too,” Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to pull her towards him.

Katie shook her head and gave him a sly smile as she pretended to lean in for a kiss but at the last second she pulled away with a giggle and laid back in his bed.

Oliver rolled his eyes before he joined her on his bed. A moment later he started tickling her, causing her to widen her eyes. “No!” She giggled and tried squirming away.

Their laughter suddenly diminished when his expression suddenly changed when he realized he was on top her. Katie felt her heart start to race and suddenly had a flashback to the last time this happened.

She shifted and met his eyes when silence came. “Ollie…what?”

“We’re…alone,” he muttered.

Katie’s breath caught at those two words. “Oh,” she muttered as she felt her cheeks growing warm.

His stared at her with an intense gaze. “We…haven’t been alone since…”

Her eyes widened. In one swift movement, Katie was on top of him and straddling him. “Since the last time you had your hands…here?” she brought his hand to her breast. They had on far less clothing than they did on the Quidditch pitch. She was wearing her pajamas and wasn’t bundled up in a coat. He had on a t-shirt and boxers and she took note of how great he looked. He shifted slightly, and Katie smirked to herself. She decided watching Oliver squirm was going to be her new hobby.

“I told you I don’t have those…intentions,” Oliver muttered.

“Ollie…we’re alone… and we won’t be alone like this at Hogwarts.” Katie’s eyes twinkled as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground.

His eyes widened as he sat up, but she lowered her head until her lips were barely grazing his. “Some stuff…is ok,” she muttered softly. She may not have been sure where she stood about sex right then but she knew she trusted Oliver enough to be alone with him like this.

Oliver continued looking at her before he took her in his arms again and kissed her slowly for several moments. He pulled away and she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Katie waited as his hands slowly trailed down and back up her sides. They weren’t even doing anything, but just his touch alone was enough to undo her. His hands were still just tracing circles down her arm.

Both their breaths were heavy when their eyes met again. Katie placed a hand on his cheek softly.

His hands slowly trailed down and he unhooked her bra slid it away from her and rolled on top her before he kissed her again. His movement had caught her by surprise, but Katie smiled he placed her on her back. His tongue touched her lips and she opened them so the kiss could deepen. Their tongues entwined and she kissed him passionately.

She was cold suddenly so she reached for his covers and pulled it over them. She pulled him close so there was no gap between them.

A moment later, Oliver’s hand landed on her breast and he immediately squeezed it and he began kissing her neck and then lower until he kissed her other one. His tongue teased her nipple until it hardened. Katie gasped and arched her back into him wrapping her legs around him. She felt something hard underneath her. His tongue suddenly started licking and stroking her and she let out a soft moan. Oliver gave her a grin as he expertly continued kissing her.

They finally stopped kissing and exploring each other later and Katie pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his shoulder. “You are kind of amazing. You know that?” Katie murmured and Oliver chuckled and blushed shyly, which caused her to grin. It wasn’t often when she made Oliver blush.

“So are you,” Oliver murmured huskily before placing his lips on hers.

She smiled as they pulled away and looked into his eyes. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by the emotions and thought they should talk. “You make me want… something I shouldn’t…”

His eyes widened in surprise and started to speak, but she held up her hand before he could protest.

Her cheeks grew warm as she tried speaking again. “Ollie, I really know I shouldn't. It’s just…these moments together…there’s just no one else who comes close.”

Oliver searched her eyes for a moment before he seemed to catch what she was saying. He wrapped his hand in hers and brought it to his lips. “I’m not going to rush you,” he said as his other hand trailed down her other arm.

She reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face. “But what if I do want…that?” she murmured.

“It would be ok,” Oliver said, squeezing her hand.

“What if I want to wait?” She closed her eyes as Oliver pulled her into his lap. She wished she didn’t feel so confused about this.

He kissed her forehead. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be too. If you’re having any doubts, we should wait.”

Katie could feel her face growing warm. “Is it… ok for me to say that I want you to be my first?” He nodded gave her one of those secretive smiles and her heart flipped.

“You’ll know whenever it’s the right time. You’ll just…” he paused as he looked like he was searching for the right word. “You’ll just know.”

Katie looked up at him. “Have you ever…slept with anyone?”

His face fell and he looked down quietly for a few moments. Katie wanted to press him about it when he continued to remain quiet but she waited.

He nodded when he looked back up. “I wish I had waited,” he said softly. “You shouldn’t rush your first time, Katie.”

“Ollie…who I want my first time to be with isn’t even a question,” she said as she ran a hand through his hair and brought his hand to her heart. “My heart knows without a doubt that it’s you.”

His gaze softened at her words. “I’ll do my best to guard your heart,” he murmured as his eyes twinkled suddenly. “I am an excellent Keeper after all.”

Katie laughed and pushed him away. “If you’re going to be cheesy, I think it’s time for bed,” she said. Despite her words she just said, she pulled him into a hug, knowing that these moments were when she fell in love with Oliver Wood. It was just much too soon to admit that now. Their relationship was still new and she did admit that he was right about needing to take things slow.

Oliver gave her a mock pout. “You could…sleep with me tonight. Just to sleep,” he said quickly. “I’ve always got insomnia. I’ll be up anyway.”

Katie’s eyes widened. “So that explains a little bit about those four a.m. Quidditch practices,” she said, ruffling his hair.

He shrugged. “A bit. I also always wanted the extra time to see you.”

Her heart danced in her chest again. “You could have just told me you liked me instead of punishing the whole team for it,” she teased.

He gave her an adorable sheepish look that caused her to laugh softly and kiss him.

“So, will you stay with me?” he asked her when they pulled away.

Katie nodded and snuggled into him.

The next morning she was pleased to discover that he actually slept late and stayed cuddled with her like a teddy bear.

She kissed his forehead lightly when she was certain he was still asleep. She wanted to say the words she had been dying to say last night, but she didn’t want to scare him off. “I love you, Oliver Wood,” she murmured quietly as she placed her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep, content with the thought that he hadn’t heard her.

Except he had heard her.

Oliver had gotten the best night’s sleep ever, but he still was a light sleeper. He definitely heard those three words she had said and smiled as she slept. It was too soon for him to say those words back, and he knew he wanted her to be awake when he said them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
